


Hurts like Satan

by pisinoe



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben is 21, Blackmail, Bullying, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Enemies to Lovers, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Manipulation, Nerd Rey, POV Rey (Star Wars), Physical Abuse, Rey is 18, Virgin Rey (Star Wars), jock kylo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28560537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pisinoe/pseuds/pisinoe
Summary: He's the bully. She's the nerd. He's the rebel. She's the saint. He’s the predator and she, his prey.Rey never meant to wake up naked beside him, with no memory of the previous night, and with Ben Solo’s name tattooed right above her ass. She just prayed her virginity was still intact. Or was it?
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 23
Kudos: 125





	Hurts like Satan

**Author's Note:**

> Beware of the content and tags: Kylo is a bully, and this is a non-con fic.  
> I tagged physical abuse just in case, but he won't be physically violent towards her or anything, but he will be rough...
> 
> Thank you to escape2020 for the beta!

My head was spinning like I was upside down on a roller coaster, the roiling in my stomach making my throat burn and bile rise up in revulsion to whatever I consumed last night.

Opening my eyes was surprisingly difficult, and it took me a few seconds to make sense of what was around me through the darkness in the room and the headache consuming me.

The moment I tried to get up, my head rolled back and the world around me spinned out of control. I groaned, trying to make sense of what was happening to me, but all I could do was wait for the nausea to pass. Was I sick? I don’t remember what I ate last night, and this didn’t feel like any food poisoning I’ve had before. 

I sighed, trying to take a deep breath and calm myself down, but that’s when it hit me. The air smelled differently, not like the vanilla and cherry blossom air freshener I used for my room. I could sniff something musky, then cigarettes and the smell of expensive male cologne. The last one seemed familiar, but I couldn’t put my finger on it.

One thing I now knew for sure though, is that I definitely wasn’t in my dorm room.

And that made me terrified and anxious, as if the lack of memory from last night and how I got here weren’t enough to make me forget how to breathe. I prayed nothing bad had happened to me. I couldn’t have been kidnapped. Or worse. _No_ , God wouldn’t allow it.

In the midst of my internal crisis, I felt something heavy drape across my back, and then a rigid warmth nudge me between my legs. Hot breath caressed my neck, and a big hand squeezed my ass, making my sensitive skin burn under the touch.

My blood ran cold. 

I blinked again, turning my head slightly, and finally managed to recognize some of what was directly in front of me without my glasses. It was then that I realized that I was laying beside a male chest, very blurry but large and with more muscles than I had ever seen in my life.

Not that I was the type of girl who made guys tear off their shirts for her.

The very opposite, in fact.

As quietly as possible, before my terror made me collapse from nerves, I tried to untangle myself from him and get up. My stomach churned and my head throbbed horribly, but I managed to get off the bed without waking up whoever still slept in it.

To my utter mortification, I had nothing on but my favorite bralette, which was torn and barely hanging onto my chest. For some reason, my breasts felt sore and my nipples hurt. I looked around the room, trying to find my glasses, and luckily found them on the nightstand. I put them on, finally able to make sense of my surroundings, and once again felt a panic course through me when I saw the room I was in.

Where.

Am.

I?

Things like these weren’t supposed to happen to me. Nerds like Rey Palpatine didn’t lose their memory, wake up naked in strange rooms and have no idea who they’d spent the night with. I had made sure that I stayed out of trouble, protected my dignity and promised to not sleep with a man who didn’t want to marry me. _This must be a nightmare. This can’t be happening to me._

The skin above my ass burned, making me twinge in pain and reach behind my back to brush the place. It felt swollen, and almost painful. What the hell happened to me last night?

A man’s groan came from the bed, and the person in it turned around, reaching for a pillow.

I looked at him and felt all the blood drain from my face.

 _No_. No… no. 

The first thing I noticed was that his feet were enormous.

Second, that I knew exactly who he was.

And third, he was completely naked.

It could have been anyone but _him._ I’d recognize the tattoos that enveloped his thick wrist all the way up to his biceps anywhere, but I didn’t know that the ink took over the right side of his chest as well. His long hair, profoundly black, fell slightly around his face in soft waves. Plush red lips, the same ones that had tortured me with his words mercilessly, looked almost captivating with the serene expression on his face. One lone earring hung on his right ear.

It was a vision directly from hell.

Because naked on the bed was Ben Solo, the college’s star quarterback _and_ the bully that made it his life mission to torment and humiliate me.

Before I could control myself, I screamed in absolute horror and stumbled backwards, falling on the ground with a thud.

“The fuck…?” I heard him stir above me, his thick, raspy voice sending chills down my spine. 

Alarm bells ringing in my head, I recognized my clothes underneath the bed and launched myself forward to grab them as fast as I could and immediately got on my feet to run towards the door. When it didn’t open right away, I started screaming and banging on it like my life depended on it. I was ready to throw myself out the window before allowing him to catch me.

I had to believe that my worst nightmare hadn’t happened. I couldn’t be ruined. 

Not by someone horrible like him.

“Where the hell do you think you’re going?” His voice came from right behind me now.

I only had time to put on my pink polka dot skirt and barely push my baggy sweater down my chest before I finally managed to unlock the door and sprint down the corridor like I was running away from the devil himself.

I was almost out of his reach, but I made the mistake of looking behind me at the last minute.

Ben Solo was standing by the staircase without a care in the world, thick thighs on display and with a big, angry red erection raised in the middle of his legs almost reaching his stomach proudly. His eyes were impossibly dark, a mixture of incredulity and amusement.

“ _Virgin Mary?"_

As soon as I heard that humiliating nickname come out of his mouth, I tripped on the last of the stairs and hit my jaw on the ground. The pain made me gasp for a second, but when I heard his heavy steps climbing down, adrenaline surged through my blood.

I still have no idea how I managed to get out of that huge house, find a taxi, get back to campus, and enter my dorm without collapsing and having a panic attack. But somehow, I did, even though I was gasping for breath when I finally locked my door like it would protect me from the doom that awaited me outside.

I collapsed on the floor before I could reach my night stand and crawled towards my bed, thanking all the saints I still remembered the names of that my evil roommate wasn’t around to see me disgraced like this. I’m sure that bitch Bazine would never let me live this down, not after the first and only party she dragged me to before realized I was a complete prude. 

This is why I wasn’t made for a life of sins.

I could always pretend nothing had happened, and pray that Solo would be too embarrassed to admit he had seen the nerd he despised the most come out of his room. 

On Monday I’d go back to class, take notes, go to the library and then head to Bible study like I’ve always done. The jocks and it girls would make fun of me, and then try to copy off my homework, and I’d continue living my life like the good girl I’ve always been. Solo would continue tormenting me, but I’m certain I could make more effort to avoid him. 

Grandfather would never need to find out, but I’m not so sure I’d forgiven for this sin. 

It would never happen again.

If only believing in something and it actually coming true weren’t completely different.

The place above my ass throbbed again, making me whimper in pain. I really wanted to go to bed, take some sleep meds and forget this nightmare ever happened to me, but I couldn’t ignore the discomfort I felt. Forcing myself to go to the bathroom to check, I closed my eyes as I stood before the mirror and took a deep breath. Alright, you can do this, Rey. No one else has to know. 

I took off my sweater, and almost sighed in relief when I saw that there were no hickeys on my neck. But to my horror, the same couldn’t be said about my breasts. Now I knew why they were so sore and puffy. Were those freaking teeth marks around my nipples? Jesus. As if the purple bruises in the shape of hands on my waist weren’t enough to make me sick. 

My vision became blurry with tears. What did that monster do to me?

I refused to believe the worst. I would never have slept with someone like him, I’m sure. Girls like me don’t go for bad guys like Solo, and there’s no one in this world I despised more than him. I cannot have lost my virginity to that horrible asshole and not even remember it.

He must have done something to me. It’s the only explanation.

I can’t seem to remember anything besides returning to the dorm from the library yesterday, which was Saturday. I know I was upset because I failed my last paper, and I’m sure I refused Bazine’s invitation to go to the football game’s afterparty. All the nerds know to stay away from the popular crowd, and the jocks hate me because they all follow Solo’s orders.

He was a senior, the quarterback of the football team and one of the richest guys on campus. The typical handsome fuckboy -- smart, rebellious and downright evil when he wanted to be.

The type of guy that would never look at me, but he did. And he didn’t like what he saw.

The ugly, pitiful freshman nerd he would proceed to torment for the next six months.

And the worst was, I couldn’t find my panties anywhere. The place between my legs felt sore, but at least I didn’t see any blood. I start sniffling due to the anxiety, but it’s the lack of certainty that made me feel sick to my stomach and throw up just in time to reach the toilet.

When I finally calmed down, I tried to think positively. I must still be a virgin. Solo is not capable of taking someone against their will, or is he? He has called me ugly bitch and disgusting rat so many times before, it’s impossible for him to be attracted to me. I hope that as horrible as he is, he wouldn’t have taken my virginity without my consent like that. Not when he has ridiculed me for it and made me known on campus as _Virgin Mary_. Also, I’m certain I would never be willing to have anything with him. Not after all he did to me. I hate him. 

My back throbbed again, and I made myself get up from the toilet bowl to check it. 

What I saw after removing my skirt was only a black blur, so when I looked back to the mirror behind me to make sense of it with my glasses on, the vision made me scream loud enough for the whole dorm to hear. My skin was red and sensitive, because there was a black tattoo in big, cursive letters right at the end of my spine, and worse, it formed a name. 

The name of a certain someone.

The one man that I hated the most and made my life absolute hell.

I fell to my knees, and started sobbing in despair.

_I can’t believe I have Ben Solo’s name tattooed above my ass._

  
  
  
  



End file.
